


Dropped In A Mad World (A TVD Fanfiction)

by Sydney803



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Original Work, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brotp, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doppelganger, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake Psychic, Fraternities & Sororities, Friendship, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Kidnapping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love, M/M, Multi, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), No Humanity (Vampire Diaries), No Humanity Stefan Salvatore, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Past Abuse, Possessive Damon Salvatore, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Possible Character Death, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Psychic Abilities, Resurrection, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Romance, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Sassy Damon Salvatore, Self-Insert, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Violence, Virginity, Werewolves, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803
Summary: A group of friends get caught in a horrific storm and end up in a new world. A world where vampires are real and a television show have come to life. Only one of the ten knows what the future will hold for these characters, but doesn't know how being dropped into this make-believe world, will change things. These friends must navigate through a storyline filled with murder, mayhem, and many attractive people.Warning: Contains Mature Language, Anxiety, Depression,  Possible Suicidal Thoughts, Major Character Death, and Eating Disorders
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Original Male Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Original Male Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Original Male Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Mason Lockwood/Katherine Pierce, Mason Lockwood/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Cast

Sydney Williams: Dove Cameron

  
  
  
Gabriela Martin: Vanessa Hudgens

  
  
  
Allison Peters: Lindsay Laurel Hansen

Christian "Chris" Davis: Max Jablonsky

Jacob Stone: Sean O'Pry

Caleb Moreno: Jean-Luc Bilodeau

  
  
  
Christine Berry: Daria Milky

Michael Reed: Dylan Jordan

Matthew "Matt" York: Nic Pletts

Junior Farr: Sean Afable

TVD Cast as Themselves

**Author's note: This is what I imagine, feel free to picture them however you'd like. Thank you for reading, and make sure to comment and vote!** ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


	2. Prolouge

"I'm starving!" Michael complains and Caleb nods his head in agreement.

Sydney rolls her big green eyes and replies with a simple, "that's because you're high.... as usual," with the last part under her breath.

Gabriela's new boyfriend, Matt, suggests going to grab a bite to eat. Of course, everyone agrees and starts arguing over where they'd be going.

Jacob, president of their fraternity, makes the decision for everyone, "Everyone shut up! We're going to McDonald's!"

Christine, Jacob's girlfriend, and Caleb's ex suggest a new shortcut she'd found while wandering in the woods one day. No one objected and proceeded to follow Christine out of the fraternity house. They hear the distant rumble of thunder, "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today," says the kindhearted boyfriend of Allison, Junior.

"Well, we'll just have to walk fast," Christine snaps.

Sydney gives a knowing glance to Gabriela and Allison and they return the look with a shrug.

Rain begins to sprinkle down on the group, the trees providing no coverage from the rain. Within a minute it starts pouring down like a monsoon. "Let's go back!" Sydney yells over the pelting rain and now frequent thunder.

"We're almost there!" Christine tells the group.

The second she ends her statement a bolt of lightning struck a tree in front of the group and causing it to fall over. Everyone quickly dodged the flying branches and without a second for breath, another bolt hits the tree behind them and another hitting the left side, and another hitting the right. They were trapped and again another bolt forms and before anyone can comprehend what's happening the bolt strikes the trapped group. Everyone collapses when they're hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 1

Sydney 2nd POV

Sydney woke up on the forest floor, surrounded by her friends beginning to wake up too. Gathering her bearings, she pushed herself to her feet and started helping others up. "Dude, did we just get hit by fucking lightning?" Caleb asked Michael.

Sydney in an attempt to calm everyone, "Okay, we don't know what happened, so first let's just get out of the woods. Then we can figure out what happened." She started walking in what she assumed was the way out, and everyone followed. The group reached an opening to a road and decided it would be best to follow it and find civilization. In the distance, she saw street lights and moved in that direction.

"Why are we following her? She has the worst sense of direction ever," Christine complains to Jacob when she thinks Sydney isn't listening.

Junior, in survival mode, has been vigilant of their surroundings, "Hey, is that a street sign?" Everyone looks to where he's pointing.

"Too big to be a street sign... Can I see someone's phone for some light please?" Matt says, also trying to keep everyone calm while aware of the new environment.

"My phone's gone, Caleb hand it over!"

"Michael, I didn't take it... Wait, mine's gone too."

"Does anyone have a phone?" Gabriela asks, not beating around the bush.

"No," everyone answers in unison.

"Can anyone see well in the dark to read the sign?" Allison asks.

"I'm okay at it, I guess..." Sydney says hesitantly. "I can give it a shot." She gets extremely close to the sign, and the next words she reads shock her to her very core. "Oh fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 2

__

_"Can anyone see well in the dark to read the sign?" Allison asks._

_"I'm okay at it, I guess..." Sydney says hesitantly. "I can give it a shot." She gets extremely close to the sign and the next words she reads shock her to her very core. "Oh fuck!"_

......

"What?"

"Ummm.... we should keep moving..." Sydney doesn't know how to break it to the group, that they're in a made-up world with supernatural creatures. Fortunately, she has thought of a scenario similar to this before, so she has the sparks of an idea forming in her head.

"Come on, what's wrong, Syd?" Gabriela shouts, hurrying after Sydney on the dark road.

"Let's just get into the town first. Okay?" She hears a chorus of "fine" and continues the journey into one of the most dangerous towns ever, Mystic Falls.

....

The group finally arrived at the town square, and everyone was exhausted and a bit pissed at Sydney for not explaining anything to them. Christine, not one for patience, snaps, "Okay! We're in town, so what's the problem?!"

Sydney is looking at the town she loved and hated and slowly turns to see her friends looking at her expectantly. "This is going to sound insane, so bear with me. So we're not in California, and-"

"What do you mean 'we're not in California'?" Chris exclaims at no one in particular because he really never gets mad at Sydney.

"As I said, sounds insane, but we're in Virginia." Caleb begins to open his mouth to interrupt, and Sydney simply points at him and says, "let me explain. So I don't know if anyone of you watched 'The Vampire Diaries' but-"

"Ooh, you made Allison and I watch the first episode," turning to the group Gabriela says, "it was okay."

"Well as I was saying, 'The Vampire Diaries' is a tv show set in Mystic Falls, Virginia, which is not a real town, but it seems as though we are here in Mystic Falls, in 'The Vampire Diaries.'" The group looked like confused puppies at this point, and no one spoke for a good 30 seconds before Jacob and Chris burst out laughing. "Guys, I'm not kidding, we're in a damn tv show, and there are dangerous things out here so the first mission is finding a place to stay."

"How are we supposed to afford hotel rooms, and we don't even have our phones to call for help?" Michael snaps at Sydney. He's always had a bit of an anger problem.

"I have a bit of a plan, it's not great, but we might just live... so we should probably start walking cause it isn't exactly close." At this point, Sydney knew she was going to have to take care of nine reckless college students that Season 1 Damon would probably love to kill. "I think it's this way." Sydney points in the general direction of their destination and starts forward with the group in tow.

Christine stops and snaps at Sydney, "Again, why are we following you? You're not in charge!"

Being officially fed up with Christine's lousy attitude, Sydney does something out of character and stands up for herself to Christine. "Look I'm the only one here who knows this show. So if you don't want to die via vampire, witch, werewolf, or anything else, I suggest you shut up and follow me!" Begrudgingly, Christine continues walking with the rest.

Chris jogs to catch up with Sydney at the front and elbows her lightly to try and lighten the mood, "So a tv show, huh? That's new."

"Um, yeah," Sydney replies simply.

"So where are we going, 'cause at this point, we're just walking down a dark road, again?" She gives him a glare that says, 'don't question me,' "okay... silence is good, cleansing" she looks again, "okay, I'll uh be over here. Good talk." They continued in silence until they arrived at their destination, the Salvatore Boarding House.

Everyone stared in awe of the house except for Sydney, who felt both excitement and dread. "Woah! This place is huge!" "I know right?" She couldn't place who said it and truly didn't care, all she needed was for Zach to allow them to stay until they could get home.

Sydney stepped up to the door and pulled to the doorbell rope, _so stupid_ she thought. After a minute or two, she was about to ring again when the one and only Zach Salvatore opened to door. _Huh much shorter in person,_ she thought. "Hi, can I help you... all?"

"Y-yes. My name is Sydney, and these are my friends, and we need a place to stay for a while. I was told that this was a boarding house and was wondering if you had rooms available?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's not a boarding house anymore. But there's a B&B about two miles away."

"See the thing is, we just got to town, and we have nowhere to go and have no money or phones, but we can help out around the house, and there's plenty of jobs available in town too, so...?" Sydney proceeded to give him some puppy dog eyes and managed to get a few tears out in the process, making Zach sign heavily and open the door wider as an invitation to come in. "Oh, thank you so much. We won't bother you at all and will respect you and the house." She flashed her pearly whites, and Zach gave a small reluctant smile in return, knowing that if Damon found out, he would be dead, and so would the group of teens.

"There's plenty of rooms upstairs, but there are some restricted areas. The basement, the attic, my room and office, and the room at the end of the left hall upstairs. Also, some of you may need to bunk up. I'll let you pick out your rooms and settle in. I'll see you all in the morning." He turned and went upstairs to his room to contemplate the decision he just made.

"Jacob and I can share," Christine says suggestively towards Jacob.

"Same with Junior and I," Allison chimes in.

"Gab, do you want to be my roommate?" Matt says sweetly.

"I would love to!"

"Okay well, I'm going to be to figure out what's next. Hey, wait, I've got my wallet." Sydney pulls out her license and her jaw drops. "Crap looks like we have school tomorrow."

"What?" Michael asks, pulling out his wallet as well. "Shit. We're teenagers. I hated high school." The group groans and goes to claim their rooms.

Sydney is the last to pick and ends up with the room next to Damon's, meaning she's going to have to make a lot of noise complaints. She groans and flops onto the bed and falls asleep quickly because finding out you might die from the person you share a wall with is kind of exhausting to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So chapters will start getting longer once we get into the plot of the show. I hope you enjoy it and make sure to kudos and comment. 👍
> 
> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

_Sydney is the last to pick and ends up with the room next to Damon's meaning, she's going to have to make a lot of noise complaints. She groans and flops onto the bed and falls asleep quickly because finding out you might die from the person you share a wall with is kind of exhausting to think about._

....

Sydney shot straight up in bed after a fitful night of sleep. _Weird dream,_ she thought. She pulled the comforter off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet hit the cold wood floor... _Wait, wood?_ Her room has carpet, she looked around and remembered, not a dream, this was her new reality. She jumped into a quick shower and dressed in some clothes she'd found in a box in her closet, probably Zach's wife's clothes, she picked the box up and went around to her friends' rooms to give them the clothes. She told everyone to meet her downstairs in 20 minutes so they could talk.

One by one the group made it downstairs to meet Sydney. She smiled at the group and told them they were going for a walk. While walking to the destination, that only Sydney knew, the confused group murmured amongst themselves to pass the time.

"Ta-Da!" Sydney says, presenting the group with an abandoned house. 

"Um, I'm not going in there," says Caleb. "It looks like it's about to collapse." A few of them nodded in agreement.

"It's perfectly safe they use it in all eight seasons. Plus, it's the witch house," Sydney says practically jumping with excitement.

"What's a witch house?" asks Jacob.

"It's the house where a hundred witches were burned at the stake."

"Now I'm definitely not going in there," Caleb says with a fearful look on his face.

"Stop being such a baby," Sydney yells over her shoulder as she crosses the threshold into the house. "See nothing happened." She treks further into the house and noticing the group's reluctantly following her in. She takes a seat on the floor of the "living room" and others follow suit. "Okay, I have a plan and some rules we need to follow." Everyone directs their attention to Sydney as she starts to explain her plan. "One, don't get killed. Before something dangerous happens I'll notify you and get you out of harm's way. Two, no changing major plot points, unless I approve."

Chris asks Sydney, "Why do you have to approve it?" 

"Because I'm the one who knows what's going to happen. May I continue?" The group nods and Sydney moves on. "Three, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT tell anyone we are from a different world, no matter what. Four, try not to have relations/relationships with principal characters, minor characters should be fine."

"By relations you mean..?" Michael asks, making a crude gesture with his hands.

"Yes, I mean that. Five, don't save people. I know it sounds awful, but some people are meant to die and we can't play God. I know someone I'd like to save, but we have to wait and if I still think they should be saved we'll talk about it. That's all the rules I can think of, but if we need to add more later we'll meet. Now for the plan, Jacob, Caleb, and Chris, I'd like to join the football team and befriend Matt and Tyler. Today, you'll go to Mr. Tanner after History, and talk about how you would just love a shot to be on the varsity team and that it's important, or whatever. Oh, I just remembered, no hanging out with the stoners; AKA Jeremy, Vicki, and all of Vicki's friends. I'll point people out too. Next, who is willing to try out for cheer?" No one raises their hand or speaks up, "Lovely, guess I'm trying out for cheerleading... _yay_. Matt, you're not in high school, so... I guess just get a job?" He nods in agreement. "Ladies, I'd like you to befriend Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline with me. Also, if you don't want to interact with the plot... well, you're out of luck because we are living in one of the most popular sets. Junior and Michael, try and make some friends for the first day and join a club, I don't care which club, we just all have to look involved. Also, we're probably all going to have to get jobs because we don't have money. Sound good?" Everyone gave Sydney a blank stare. "What? I've thought of scenarios like this before."

"So, do we just go to school? Don't we need paperwork?" Junior asks no one in particular.

"I got it, don't worry... about that," says Sydney ominously. "Okay, let's go." Collectively the group gets up and follows Sydney out of the house to the high school.


	6. Chapter 4

****

**"Pilot" Part 1:**

On the 30 to 40-minute walk to the high school, a blue Toyota passes them on the street, and Sydney gave a small smile in knowing who it was. But it soon disappeared as she also knew what was about to happen, Damon's stupid crow. _Huh, that was Damon in the books, must've hurt_ , she thought.

They continued their walk and arrived at the infamous Mystic Falls high school. "Whoop-de-doo," Sydney said, "high school." The group nervously walked to the front entrance, only to be walking a few feet behind their new housemate, Stefan Salvatore. Sydney watched him and couldn't help but think about how it looked the same as it did when she watched it at home, except there was no background music here. She giggled a little and everyone looked at her, "it's nothing," she said.

They found the front office just as Stefan was leaving and Bonnie following the broody vampire. Sydney walked up to the receptionist and told her they were all enrolling, she was horrified at the amount of paperwork that she was going to have to deal with. "Well, I'll need-" she started.

Sydney quickly pulled out a giant stack of paperwork from an old messenger bag she'd found, probably Stefan's, "here you go. I didn't want to waste any time so there is everything you'll need, we'll just need our schedules."

"Well, then. I'll just need about fifteen minutes to make sure everything is in order," the lady said while flipping through the mountain of paperwork.

"No problem. Mind if we take a seat?" Sydney asks sweetly. The lady gestured to the chairs and only seven of the nine got a seat. Sydney anxiously paced back and forth, excited to meet people she'd grown to love and hate (and then maybe love again).

"Okay," says the woman, frightening the group from silence, "looks like everything is in order. I printed off some basic schedules for the juniors and the two seniors," she said, referencing back to the paperwork, "Michael Reed and Caleb Moreno, will have to stay for a minute to choose between two classes. Have a great first day. You all will love Mystic Falls High."

Before leaving, Sydney approached Michael and Caleb, she whispered, "Don't screw it up."

With those words, the seven juniors left the room. "Hey how'd you do that?" asks Junior.

"It's like 2010, man. Do you know how easy it is to forge things? Anyway, they'll catch it in about a week, but by then I'll have a friend who can take care of it."

Jacob, eavesdropping, asks, "Who?"

Sydney simply said, "Patience is a virtue," and she walked away to go find her locker.

.....

Unfortunately, some people, Jacob, Christine, Caleb, and Michael, decided not to listen to Sydney's rules and ended up in the 'Stoner Den.' The four approached Jeremy and Vicki as Jeremy said, "Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy quickly noticed the group and tried to say, "headaches are the worst."

"Dude... seriously? So what you got?" Michael the ever-discreet says, making Vicki give him the up-and-down look.

"Hey, Vick. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads," says Tyler walking up and pulling her close.

"Hey," Vicki replies dreamily.

"Oh, hey. You're the new kids right?" Tyler asks, they nod in confirmation. "Your girl too, huh?" he says to Jacob, who has a possessive arm around Christine's shoulders, and Jacob shrugged in response. "You three look like you play. You thinking about trying out for football 'cause I can get you in," Tyler offers in a rare moment of generosity.

"Dude, that'd be awesome," Caleb says, and the two bro-hug.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called, he wants his nail polish back," making Jacob smirk along with Tyler.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school 'T.R.L." of you," Jeremy says, trying to impress Vicki as usual. "Carson Daly fan?"

Tyler looks ready to beat him to a pulp when Vicki says, "Oh, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's little brother." stopping the fight. Christine gives Jacob a knowing look because she's had to do the same thing multiple times. All three guys had major anger problems. They always reminded Sydney of Tyler Lockwood, Michael mostly, but she'd never admitted it.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass," Tyler says cockily, then makes out with Vicki, giving everyone the cue the leave. He breaks the kiss, and Vicki starts kissing his neck, "Hey, I never got your names." He pushes Vicki off, a bit roughly, saying, "Damn, Vick! I'm trying to talk," and directs his attention back to the group, "Chicks, right?" Michael's the only one who nods in agreement.

"I'm Jacob, this is my girlfriend, Christine, and this is Michael and Caleb."

"Cool, stop by practice after school today, and I'll hook it up," says Tyler. The guys do their bro-hug/handshake thing and go to their respective classes.

....

Sydney went to her first class, finding she had it with Gabriela, Junior, Chris, and Jacob, too. Lucky for her it was History, and that meant she got to be part of the ongoing drama, _yay_. _Lovely_ , she thought, _more time babysitting my friends._ Sydney walked in, and half the seats were already taken. She found a seat, and Stefan Salvatore came in and took the empty desk beside her. Class starts with Mr. Tanner jumping right in, no, 'welcome back,' nothing. Sydney smirked because she knew the answers to his questions, all of them, and she wanted to answer.

Thankfully, the class ended, and she had two more before lunch, and they droned on. Finally, lunch arrived, and Sydney found Caroline in the courtyard talking to some of the cheerleaders. "Hi, I'm-"

"Sydney Williams, right?" Caroline interrupts, and Sydney keeps her bright smile on. Sydney couldn't wait 'til she becomes a vampire, she gets so much better.

"Yeah, that's me. So I heard you're cheer captain, and I've done a bit of cheerleading in my day and was wondering if there was any way I could try out for the team?" Sydney says sweetly, almost imitating Caroline's personality, it's always been a talent of Sydney's, mimicking people.

"Well, tryouts were in the spring, and you didn't go to cheer camp this summer... but I'm in a giving mood," she says perkily. "How about tomorrow? But it can't take too long because of the bonfire. Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sydney says. "And thank you so much for the opportunity, you won't regret it."

"You should sit with us today."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm sitting with my friends and Elena and Bonnie. They wanted to make us feel welcome," Sydney says, knowing it would make Caroline want to one-up them.

"You know what? You should come to The Grill tonight. Everyone will be there. Bring your friends too."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'll be there," Sydney says. _Yikes! I'm turning into Katherine a bit. I'm more manipulative here,_ she thought, _oh well. I always liked her better than Elena... and Tatia, bitch... and Amara, or as Damon would say Crazy Pants_. She walked back to her friends and told them that Caroline invited them to The Grill. Bonnie and Elena were excited to hang out with them again as 'not many new people come to Mystic Falls.'

Oh, how wrong they'll be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who's reading! Y'all are amazing, and I hope you're enjoying the story! "Pilot" Part 2 is probably going to be longer because this was only the first 10 minutes of the episode (lol), and I do watch the episode while writing to get the dialogue as correct as I possibly can. Thanks again! Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Let me know if you want me to put pictures of outfits in the story and if you want smutty stuff in the later chapters. Also, if you have suggestions, message me. I'm always open to new ideas. :)
> 
> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


End file.
